Kiss Me
by Vampyre-Gothic12glass
Summary: A series of Delena one-shots. may include other character in passing only. Most will be all vampire. Rated M for sexual content
1. The Truth

Chapter 1

ELENA'S POV

'Hey, Damon, could you...maybe come over? I really need to talk to you.' I asked, biting my lip in anticipation.

'Sure. Where are you?' He answered. I could hear the sound of his Camaro's engine revving as he gunned it.

'My parents lake house.' I answered.

'I'll be right there.' With that, the line went dead. I took the time that I was waiting for Damon to make the place look a bit more romantic. I lit a couple of candles and got a fire going. I had just straightened up from the fireplace when there was a knock on the door. I smoothed my dress out a bit and walked towards the closed oak door. I swung it open to find Damon standing there, looking anxious.

'Come on in.' I said as I stepped aside.

'Thanks.' Damon said as he stepped over the threshold. 'What's up? You sounded pretty anxious on the phone.'

'I just really need to talk to you about something.'

'Okay, what's up?' Damon asked me again as he follwed me to the couch.

'Okay. I want to tell you something.' I took a deep breath. I needed to tell him this. I couldn't keep lying to him. He deserved this. He deserved the truth. Especially from me.

'I... Remember the first time we met?' I turned my statement into a question. Damon nodded. I took that as my cue to continue.

'Well, so do I. I was sitting in the graveyard, leaning against my parents headstone, when I heard someone sit down next to me. I looked up and I was met with the sweetest smile I had ever imagined, on this guys face. He was dressed all in black. Black jacket, black t-shirt, black jeans. The first words out of this guys mouth were 'I didn't know graveyards were a good source of inspiration'. I laughed and told him that I wasn't looking for inspiration, I was writing in my diary. And then I blushed. I realized how stupid that sounded. The guy laughed, and his ice blue eyes lit up. As soon as I saw those eyes, I had fallen.

'We sat there talking for about two hours, until it started growing dark and overcast. I told this guy that I had better go. He told me that he should too and that he would walk me to my car.

'We got back to my car, and the guy brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, before allowing his fingertips to travel down my jaw. He slowly leaned in, giving me every chance to stop him, and before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine, a gentle, tender pressure. One of his hands snaked around the back of my neck, drawing my mouth to his. The other wrapped around my waist, drawing me closer as our bodies molded together. My hands went to the back of his neck, drawing him closer.' I chanced a glance over at Damon. He was staring as if transfixed at the fire. I continued.

'You paused. You were so sure that I would resist that for a moment you went still. I urged you with gentle touches, with a murmur against your lips, not to stop. Your tongue gently pressed aginst my lower lip, asking for access. I gave it gladly. Our tongues danced together as your gentlness blossomed into a more demanding urgency. You backed me up until my back was pressed against the car door. Your hands went to my waist, lifting me up, while my legs wound around your waist. My hand was tangled in your hair, while the other was under your shirt. You shivered and pulled me even closer. Your hands had just started to undo the bottom buttons on my shirt, when the heavens opened. Laughing, you placed me gently on the ground, our lips still locked. Our foreheads rested together as I opened my eyes to find myself lost in a sea of ice blue. I smiled as you pressed your lips against my forehead. Then, you whispered my name and you were gone.' I looked up. Damon was still staring at the fire. He was almost a statue, except for his gentle breathing. He felt my gaze on his face and turned his head towards me. He nodded at me to continue.

' In those two hours Damon, I told you more about myself than I have ever told Stefan. And I learnt more about you than I ever have about Stefan. I love you, Damon.' I breathed a sigh of relief when Damon smiled and moved closer to me on the couch.

'Elena.' He whispered as he tilted my chin up so that my lips met his. Our kiss deepened and grew more intense the longer we sat there. My hands twisted in his hair and his one of his hands cupped my cheek, while the other wrapped itself around my waist to the small of my back, bowing my body against his. Damon broke his lips away from mine and allowed them to trail down my neck and back up as he whispered 'where's the nearest bedroom?'

'Opposite the staircase at the top.' I breathed, as Damon picked me up, my legs tangling around his waist as he carried me upstairs, kicking the bedroom door open and shut behind him.

As soon as the door was shut, Damon lay me on my back in the middle of the bed as he settled his weight on top of me, undoing the belt on my dress. As soon as my belt was undone, I used my vampire speed to flip us so that I was straddling him as I undid his shirt. His shirt fell off his shoulders as he flipped us so that he was once again on top of me as he pulled the straps of my dress down over my shoulders before carefully pulling the dress off me and throwing it over his shoulder. Once his pants were on the floor with his shirt and my dress, our lips connected again as he hooked an arm behind my back to undo my bra. My hands fell to the waistband of his boxers as I pulled them off. My hands trailed from the small of Damon's back, up to his shoulder blades as he pulled my underwear off. Our tongues tangoed together as he sweeped himself inside me. Our bodies fit together as if they were two puzzle pieces meant for each other. Our love making was paced and rythymic. Once we had both fallen over the edge, we lay together, Damon's arms wrapped around my waist, my head resting on Damon's chest, my hand tracing patterns across his abs.

'I love you Damon.' I said as I tilted my face to his and smiled. He smiled back as he gently kissed me.

' I love you too Elena. Get some slepp, I promise I will still be here when you wake up.'

'You better be, or there will be hell to pay.' With that, we both fell asleep with a smile on our faces.


	2. Esctasy

Chapter 2

DAMON'S POV

I opened the door of the boarding house to find Elena standing on the doorstep, her hair dripping wet.

'Hey.' I said as she looked up.

'Hey Damon.' She said.

'Come on in out of the rain.' I said, standing by to let her past.

'Thanks Damon.' Elena said as she went and stood by the fireplace.

'Hang on. I'll go get you a towel.' I said and with that, used my vampire speed to run upstairs to my bedroom and grabbed a towel, then appeared back in the living room two seconds later. I handed the towel to Elena with a smile. She took it gratefully and started to wring her hair out, still looking into the flames.

'Elena.' I said, needed her to turn towards me. She turned her head, looking at me questioningly.

' I need to talk to you.' I said, taking a deep breath

'Me too.' Elena said.

'I'll go first.' I said, smiling a little.

'Okay.' Elena said.

'Do you know why you haven't seen Stefan for a while?' I asked, hoping against hope that she already knew so I wouldn't have to break her heart.

'Kind of. He told me that he was leaving because he can't be around me all the time I... I love you.' Elena said, the last three words as a whisper. I took in a small breath. I never knew it was because of her feelings for me that Stefan left. I was instantly angry at my brother's cowardice. I have stood by for a year and a half watching my brother break Elena's heart over and over again, while I was there comforting her as a friend, even though that was all she wanted while I wanted much more. And all Stefan can do, when there is even a slight chance that Elena might fall for me, is run.

I composed myself enough to answer her. 'That's not what he told me. He just told me that he was leaving to give me a chance with you.' I smiled slightly.

'Really?' Elena said as she walked closer to me, placing her hands on my chest as she looked me directly in my eyes and smiled. 'Then we had better respect his wish.' And with that she wound one hand into my shirt and the other around the back of my neck as her lips crashed onto mine. Using my vampire speed, I ran us upstairs to my bedroom, shutting the door behind us. I threw her onto my bed as I continued kissing her. She pulled my tshirt as I pulled top over her head and discarded it on the floor before she flipped us so that she was straddling me as she tugged at my belt, finally undoing it as she tugged my pants off, throwing them onto the floor with her top and my tshirt. I flipped us again so that I had dominance over her once more. I undid the button on her jeans before pulling them off roughly. I caught her lips in a searing kiss as I unhooked her bra. I slipped her underwear off as she pulled my boxers off. Elena gasped as my nails grazed down her sides. My teeth grazed gently down her nexk. She placed a hand on the back of my head, inviting me to bite her. I nuzzled her neck until my fangs had fully elongated before plunging my teeth as gently as I could into the soft skin of her neck. I drank her blood eagerly as she was hit my orgasms one after the other. When I drew back from her neck, her eyes were heavy lidded with lust. She smiled lazily up at me before flipping us so that she was once again straddling me. She bent her head down to my neck, kissing and licking my jugular before teasing the skin there. I pressed her head gently against my neck, inviting her. She gently bit into my jugular, drinking my blood. It was pure ecstacy for the both of us.


	3. Xmas Kisses

**Disclaimer:I own none of the characters in these one-shots.**

**Please R&R!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

****Chapter 3

Elena walked into the Mikaelson Mansion with Bonnie and Caroline behind her. Klaus had decided to throw a Christmas party on Christmas eve, and as a gesture of kindness, invited Elena, Bonnie Damon, Stefan and Jeremy along. Caroline would automatically be going, since she and Klaus started dating three weeks before the party.

'Klaus.' Caroline said, going to embrace the hybrid.

'Have any of you guys seen Jeremy?' Bonnie asked, looking around anxiously.

'Yes, I believe he is in the dining room with Stefan.' Klaus answered, not once taking his eyes off of Caroline.

'I'll come with you Bonnie.' Elena said as they walked away, leaving Caroline comfortably in Klaus' arms.

'Bonnie!' Jeremy called as they entered the dining room.

'Hey.' Bonnie replied, going to hug Jeremy.

'Has anyone seen Damon? I haven't seen him all day.' Stefan asked as he approached the trio.

'No sorry but i'll help you look for him.' Elena offered

'Thanks.' Stefan replied and with that he had turned around and disappeared.

* * *

Elena had been looking for Damon for about an hour when she was lightly tapped on her shoulder. She spun around and came face-to-face with the very person she had been looking for.

'Damon.' Elena said, smiling up at the eldest Salvatore brother. 'I've been looking for you everywhere.'

'So i hear.' Damon said, mirroring her smile

'I need to talk to you about something.' Elena said as she started to walk away from the main ballroom.

'Okay, but first, can we dance?' Damon asked, holding his hand out for her to take or decline.

'Sure.' Elena said as they walked onto the dance-floor.

'Do you recognise the song yet?' Damon asked as the song started playing and he put his arms around Elena's waist.

'Of course i do. Its the song we danced to at Miss Mystic a year ago.' Elena responded, feeling herself relaxing into Damon's embrace.

* * *

When the dance had finished, Damon led Elena outside to the garden, where it was more peaceful.

'So, you wanted to talk to me?' Damon asked once they were out of ear shot of any supernatural beings, even Klaus (who had the best hearing of anyone, thanks to the fact that he was a hybrid).

'Yeah, well. Since i was turned, my feelings have all become more intense and i've been feeling a lot of different things. One of the feelings that has become more intense, is what i feel for you Damon.' Elena said turning to look at Damon. He nodded for her continue.

'Since these feelings have become stronger, i've finally realized what they are, and what my feelings for you were when i human, and the conclusion that i have come to is...i've been lying to you for far to long. I love you, Damon.' Elena breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that she had finally built up enough courage to tell him. She was about to continue when Damon's lips crashed onto hers, catching her lips into a passionate kiss. She wound her arms up around the back of Damon's neck as she responded with just as much intensity.

'Let's go back to yours.' Elena whispered as Damon trailed kisses along her jaw and doiwn her neck.

'Sure.' Damon said as he picked Elena up and carried her back to his Camaro, before speeding away from the Mikaelson's and back to the boarding house.


	4. Piece Of Heaven

Chapter 4

ELENA'S POV

I walked into the boarding house to the sound of both Salvatore's having a yelling match in front of the fire.

'How dare you kiss Elena!' Stefan yelled as he hurled a Bourbon bottle at Damon, whose hand shot out to catch the bottle before the bottle smashed into his face.

'You really want to do this, brother?' Damon asked Stefan, a small smirk on his face, as he prepared to deflect any blows Stefan might deal him.

'Guys!' I yelled as I ran to Damon's side, glaring at Stefan. 'Cut it out! How many times do I have to tell you-I am not Katherine. You can't fight over me!'

'Elena. How could you kiss HIM!' Stefan snarled as he sunk into a hunting crouch, preparing to spring for Damon. I mirrored him, ready to protect Damon if I needed to. Stefan immediately shot up, looking at me with disbelief.

'I can't believe this. You broke up with me, to be with HIM!?' Stefan snarled. I slowly straightened up and took a step backwards, towards Damon.

'Yes, I did. And you have no right to yell at Damon for kissing me when I instigated it in the first place. And FYI, last night, you know when you wanted me to meet you, I was with Damon. In his bed. And we were screwing all night.' I felt Damon put his hand on my shoulder and pull me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist, clasping me to his chest, so that we were both still facing Stefan. Stefan was staring at Damon's arms wrapped casually around me. He growled in resignation and turned around, walking out the door and slammed it behind him.

I turned around carefully so that I was still in Damon's embrace, and wrapped my arms up around his neck, and brought his mouth down to mine. It wasn't long before we were both up in Damon's bed, ridding each other of our clothes. Once we were done, Damon wasted no time in entering me. Our bodies moved together effortlessly. It was pure bliss. Every time I was with Damon, I felt like I was home. Once we had both fallen over the edge, I told him as much. He smiled, laughed gently and kissed me.

'Me too, baby.' He replied. 'Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'But I'm not tired.' I complained.

'Well, if you're not tired, then what do you want to do?' Damon said, having trouble keeping a straight face.

'Let me show you.' I smiled, turning in his arms to passionately kiss him as I straddled him. His hands travelled up my hips to my waist. I smiled at him as I ran my hands over his finely toned chest. My hands continued to travel upwards until my fingers were running through Damon's silky black hair. Instantly, he was inside me again as he flipped us so that he was dominating me, but damn I loved him when he was like that. Him dominating me turned me on even more. I moaned and my back arched as he changed the angle and hit my g-spot. I could feel my orgasm building, so I brought Damon's mouth down to mine, kissing him before encouraging him to bite me. He plunged his fangs in without hesitation, angling his neck so that I could bite him at the same time. We both came instantly and at the same time, moaning each other's name. We collapsed back to the bed, Damon twining his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I rested my head on Damon's chest, just under his clavicle. My hand traced patterns across Damon's pectorals and abs.

'You know, you should stand up for me more often,' Damon joked, tracing patterns up and down my back 'it was quite a turn on.' I laughed and stretched my head up to his, kissing him on the lips.

'I love you.' I said into his mouth as our kiss deepened and became more passionate.

'I love you too.' Damon murmured as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I laid on my back, pulling Damon with me, and we continued into our own personal piece of heaven.


	5. Submission

Chapter 5

DAMON'S POV

Elena opened the door and I stepped inside.

'Hey.' She said with a smile 'thanks for coming Damon.'

'You ask, I come. I'm easy like that.' I smiled. She sighed and started up the staircase.

'No Elena, I won't go to your bedroom with you.' I said with a smirk, speaking loud enough for Jeremy (who was in the dining-room) to hear. Elena grabbed my arm and practically dragged me up the stairs. When we got to her bedroom, I opened the door, followed by Elena.

'Ah, just like I remembered.'

'Shut up, Damon.' She said, hitting me playfully on the shoulder. In response, I grabbed Elena round the waist and threw her onto the bed. She was laughing as I sat down next to her, tickling her into submission. She managed to escape and made it to the door before I caught her again. I put my hands on her shoulders, gently turning her around and backed her up against the door, placing my hands on either side of her head, leaning in. I expected her to push me away, but she didn't. My lips had just brushed hers, when she ducked under my arm and sat down facing me on her bed. I laughed as she walked forward, a devilish smile on her face. She laughed when I grabbed her and threw her back on the bed, going on top of her and pinning her down. She was laughing until my lips touched hers. Our kiss deepened as soon as her tongue touched mine. She flipped us, careful to make sure that our lips stayed connected. She straddled me and started undoing the buttons on my shirt. I flipped us again, and broke the kiss. I looked down at her and answered the unspoken question in her eyes with one of my one.

'Are you sure you want to do this? You know we won't be able to go back to being just friends after we do this.' I said, half hoping that she would say she wanted to stay friends, and half hoping that she would kiss me again.

In answer, Elena threaded her fingers through my hair and pulled my head down to hers. She kissed me fiercely as she flipped us again and went back to undoing my shirt. She discarded it on her bedroom floor as I sat up, getting her to sit up with me as I pulled her top off her and threw it on the floor. I laid her down, so I was on top of her, and she started to kiss me again. As she kissed me once more, I unbuttoned her jeans before pulling them off her and discarding them alongside my shirt and hers. She finally managed to get my jeans undone and she pulled them off before flipping us so that she had dominance over me. I hooked an arm behind her to unhook her bra before slipping it off her shoulders. As soon as my underwear was off, I swiftly penetrated her. She moaned into my mouth as she slipped her tongue into my mouth to meet my tongue. I bent my head down to her neck, where I started to kiss and nip at her jugular, making her come moaning my name. I followed closely behind, whispering her name into her neck. We both lay back on the bed, her wrapped in my arms, resting her head on my shoulder.

'Wow.' Elena said, slightly out of breath.

'I am feeling the exact same thing right about now Elena, and if you don't think it is inappropriate, I would like to tell you something.' I paused, waiting for her response.

'Go ahead.' She replied.

'I love you.' I said simply.

'I…I…I love you too.' Elena said, blushing slightly.

'Why are you blushing?' I asked, morbidly curious.

'I have no idea.' Elena answered honestly

'Okay then. What are you thinking about? You look pretty troubled.' I asked her, concern marring my voice.

'What the hell am I going to tell Stefan?' Elena wondered.

'If you want me to, I will tell him. That way he will get mad at me, not you.' I said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

'No. I couldn't let you do that. How about we tell him together?' She suggested.

'Okay. Say, do you want to stay at mine tonight?' I asked her, hoping against hope that she would say yes. She went one better.

'Of course. Give me a minute and I'll grab some stuff. Then we can go.' She replied, jumping up and starting to get dressed. I followed. When we were both dressed and she had an overnight bag ready, I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her tenderly. 'Right. Let's go tell Stefan.' Elena said, sounding nervous.

'Don't worry, it'll be fine.' I said, leading her downstairs and out to my car.


	6. Lock The Door

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot lines of the tv show. Only my own writing. If I owned anything then, trust me, Damon would have a lot more sexy scenes, and Delena would have happened after they danced at Miss Mystic Falls**

**Please Read and Review!**

As Elena walked into the Spellbox, the bell above the door chimed. She walked over to the bookshelves and began to peruse the covers. She heard someone approach her from behind. She turned around and came face to face with a pair of ice blue eyes. Those blue eyes travelled up and down her body, appraising her figure. She noticed that the guy's eyes travelled from the top of her head down the tips of her black designer Doc Martens, lingering on her perfect curves, that were only accented by the tight fitting leather jacket that she always wore, and her elegant long legs, that were made to look longer by the tight black denim skinny jeans that sheathed them.

'Hi, is there I can help you to find?' The guy asked politely. He evidently worked there.

_I think I've found what I've been looking for_, Elena thought. 'I'm just looking at the moment thank you.' She replied with a smile.

'Oh okay.' The guy said, 'Let me know if you need help with anything.'

'I will.' Elena promised. The guy smiled and walked away.

She spent a little while longer perusing the items on the shelves before finally picking up what she wanted and walking over to the counter where she could pay. The same guy walked behind the counter and began to ring Elena's items through the till.

'So, you practice magic?' The guy asked her.

'Yup. I'm a hereditary witch. I'm descended from Sarah Goode who wasput to death in the Salem Witch Trials of 1692.' Elena said.

'Wow. Rich history. What's your name?' The guy asked as he handed her the bag of her items and she handed him the money.

'Elena Gilbert. What's yours?' She asked.

'Damon Salvatore.' He replied

'Well. Damon Salvatore, I'll see you around. I'll probably be back in here in a couple days. My vervain supply has all but run out.' She sighed dramatically. He laughed.

'Well, I'll be sure to be working so that I can see you again.' Damon replied with a soft smile.

'Awesome. I look forward to seeing you again.' Elena said as she walked towards the door of the shop.

'Hold on. It's getting pretty late,' Damon said, looking out of the shop window. 'Do you want me to walk you to your car?' He asked

'Yeah. I'd love that.' Elena said as she walked out the door that Damon held open for her. Just as Elena stepped outside, it started to rain. Not a light shower, torrential rain. Elena ducked back into the shop.

'Great. I hate rain.' Elena said as a clap of thunder rang out across Mystic Falls. 'I can't drive in storms. They terrify me.'

Damon looked down at her and said 'I'm about to lock up, but I don't officially finish work for another half hour. Want to wait here with me until the storm stops? In all honesty, I don't like driving in the rain either.'

'Really? I would love that.' Elena said with a smile. She walked back into the shop.

'So, you're a hereditary witch huh? Sounds fascinating.' Damon said as he checked the cash register.

'Yeah. Its kind of fascinating I guess. I've started to collect genealogy documents.' Elena explained as she pulled her genealogy folder out of her bag and opened it to show Damon.

'Awesome.' Damon said as he looked over the family trees that Elena had collected over the past three years.

'Yeah. Its taken ages but I have discovered that my brother Jeremy, much to his displeasure, is also a witch. What about you? Hereditary or not?' Elena asked

'Hereditary witch. Like you.' Damon said as he walked over to Elena and sat down next to her on the floor. 'Looks like the storm has cleared up.' He said.

'Yep. I should probably go. I really don't want Ric to think that I was with my dick of an ex.' Elena explained as Damon helped her to gather all of her genealogy documents together and put them back in her genealogy folder before he unlocked the door and led Elena out into the darkness. He stopped to lock the door to the Spellbox. Elena noticed a sign in the window _Help Wanted_.

'Hey you know, I could do with a job.' Elena said to Damon.

'Really? Well, how about you come by first thing tomorrow morning and we'll see about hiring you.' Damon replied as they walked to Elena's car.

'Sure thing.' Elena said as she unlocked her car and sat down behind the wheel.

'Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.' Elena said as she drove away.

The next morning, Elena drove back to the Spellbox just as Damon was unlocking the shop.

'Hey.' Elena said as she walked over to Damon.

'Good morning. How are you today?' Damon asked

'Good. You?' Elena replied

'Tired but you know. Work should take my mind off of that.' Damon said as he led Elena into the store.

'Okay, let me introduce you to my manager so that he can see if you the right person for the job.' Damon said as he swung the door to the back open to reveal an office furnished in antiques. Sitting behind the large ornate desk in the centre of the room, was Stefan Salvatore, Elena's complete dick of an ex-boyfriend.

'You!' Elena gasped as she took an automatic step backwards to prevent her from rushing forward and slapping Stefan around the face.

'Elena. What are you doing here?' Stefan asked, standing up and walking around the desk towards her.

'Wait. You two know each other?' Damon asked, looking from Elena's angry and upset face to Stefan's sorrowful and remorseful one.

'Yes. We do. He's my ex-boyfriend.' Elena said, still edging backwards into the shop.

'Elena. Wait. I need to talk to you.' Stefan said, walking forwards and holding a hand out to Elena.

'Hell no.' Elena said venomously and leant forward, spat onto Stefan's outstretched hand and whipped around, running out of the shop door. Damon shot his manager a curious glance before taking off after Elena. He reached her just as she was unlocking her car, at the end of the street.

'Elena.' Damon said, placing a hand on her shoulder and gently turning her around. She was crying freely and did nothing to stop him from seeing her tears. 'what the hell happened between you and my brother?' He asked, regretting his words instantly when her face darkened and she took a step away from him.

'He's your _brother_?!' She snarled.

'Elena. Just hear me out okay? He's not technically my brother, he's my step brother. My father remarried and he is my father's wife's child that she had with her last husband. He is technically not related to me in anyway whatsoever. I swear.' Damon explained.

'Okay. I believe you.' Elena sighed and slumped forward. Damon automatically stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Elena's shoulders, pulling her into a gentle hug. She sobbed against his chest.

'Come. Tell me what happened between you two.' Damon said, leading her back to the Spellbox. Once they were inside, Damon led Elena down a small corridor and opened another door. There was a leather sofa stretched along one wall and various tables and chairs spaced throughout the room. They sat down on the sofa and Elena turned to Damon.

'I was with your 'brother' for three years. I met him at a mutual friend's house warming party. At the beginning he was so sweet. After about a year though, he started to change. At first it was just him not making dates, or arriving really late, or not replying to my texts or picking up calls. Then after about a year and half together, he asked me to move in with him. I didn't hesitate. Six months after I moved in, he began to spend entire nights away from home with no explanation as to why. Then he began to make dates with me, but cancel them the same day. I had no idea what was going on. I tried to talk to him about it, but he either dodged the questions or changed the subject completely. Then, about eight months ago, he became really violent. Everytime I said something that he didn't like, whether it was me saying another guy's name, swearing or mentioning me heritage, he would hit me. Then, about two months ago, everytime I mentioned another guy, or talked about my heritage, he would violently rape me.' Elena finished, her head down, tears dripping onto her jeans. Damon sat there for about two minutes, clenching his fists before jerking upright.

'I'm going to kill him!' Damon spat as he strode out of the room and down the corridor. He threw his brother's office door open and strode to Stefan's desk. Stefan stood up and walked towards his brother. Before Stefan could a say a word, Damon pulled his fist back and let it snap forward into his brother's jaw.

'How dare you rape Elena?!' Damon shouted as he prepared to punch his brother in the face again.

'What the hell has that slut been telling you?!' Stefan asked incredously

'What the fucking hell do you think you are calling her?!' Damon said as he punched his brother, causing his brother to spit blood out of his mouth as he turned to Damon, glaring at him. Damon walked out of the office and back down the corridor. When he entered the room, Elena looked up. He sat back down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

'I'm sorry about what my 'brother' did.' Damon said, accenting the quotes around brother.

'That's okay. It had nothing to do with you.' Elena said, sitting back and drying her tears away with her fingers. She looked up at Damon and their eyes met. They sat there for about two minutes before there was a knock at the door. It was Stefan. 'Damon, if you think Elena is good enough for the job, then she is hired.' With that, he left, slamming the door behind him. Damon looked back at Elena and said two words 'You're hired.' With that, Elena flung her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

'Thank you!' She said as she pulled back, leaving her arms around his neck. They looked into each other's eyes again, and the silence deepened. Damon decided to take a risk. He leant forward and gently placed his lips on Elena's. Elena sighed into his mouth and deepened the kiss. Their tongues tangoed together. 'You're welcome.' Damon said against her lips.

'I want you.' Elena whispered, her breath ghosting over his lips.

'Here?' He asked, slightly shocked.

'Yeah, here. Lock the door.'


	7. Kiss Me

Chapter 8

Elena was standing in front of her full length mirror, adjusting the neckline of her dress. She was just putting her arms through the thin straps of the dress when she heard someone enter the room behind her. She turned around and saw Damon leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, looking at her appreciatively. 'Nice dress.' He said with a smile as he walked forward.

'Thanks. Can you do me up?' She asked as she turned away from him. The back of her corseted bodice was wide open, revealing the delicate skin of her back. Damon gasped before covering the sound with his usual smirk.

'Sure thing.' He said as he took a step closer to Elena, gently ghosting his fingers across the skin of Elena's shoulder blades before reaching the ties of the corset. He deftly tightened them, so that they pulled the material in enough to accent her waist, but not too much so she couldn't breathe. He tied the ribbons up in a neat bow before placing his hand on her shoulder, gently turning her around to face him. She looked up at him, her wide brown doe eyes curious and innocent.

'Is there any particular reason you came up?' She asked timidly, hoping against hope that he would say something that meant that she kiss him.

'I came to give you something.' Damon replied with a small, almost sad smile.

'Okay.' Elena said with an encouraging smile, taking an automatic step forward.

'I'm going to have to make you forget though. I wouldn't want it influencing your choice at all.' Damon said.

'Don't you dare make me forget anything Damon Salvatore. Unless I ask for you to.' Elena said sternly.

'Okay, okay.' Damon said, and with a final step forward, he put one finger under Elena's chin, tilted her chin up and brought her mouth to his. He put one hand on the back of Elena's neck, gently keeping her mouth secured to his, and his other hand went to the small of Elena's back, pulling her closer to him. Elena's arms went up and around Damon's neck, pulling him even closer. Her hands played with the hair on the back of his neck as his tongue gently pressed against her bottom lip, asking for access. She opened her mouth slightly as Damon's tongue went to duel with hers. She sighed into Damon's mouth as the kiss deepened. Elena's hands went to the buttons on Damon's shirt as she fought to undo them without breaking the kiss. Damon's fingers played with the ribbons of Elena's bodice as he contemplated undoing them and ruining his friendship with her if she regretted the decision.

'I'd already made my choice before you arrived.' Elena breathed, effectively ending the kiss as Damon pulled back, shocked.

'You have?' He asked, instantly regretting his decision to kiss her.

'Yeah. I chose you. I ended it with Stefan a month ago so I could figure out my feelings for you. I've already told him my decision, and I will not regret it. Ever.' And with that, she brought Damon's mouth back to her own. He immediately pulled back and looked back at her with disbelief.

'Really? You chose me?' He asked, shocked.

'Yes I did Damon. Now shut up and kiss me.' His lips crashed back on hers as he backed her up against the closed door. She moaned at the sudden contact and her legs twined up around Damon's waist allowing him to get even closer to her. He ground his hips into her as she finally managed to remove Damon's shirt. She threw it to the floor and unwound her legs from Damon and placed her feet back on the floor before gently pushing Damon backwards onto her bed. She kissed him aggressively as she straddled him. His hands found the ends of the ribbons holding the back of her dress closed and pulled, letting the ribbons unwind. He pulled the ribbons free before slipping the straps off of Elena's shoulders. He flipped them so that Elena was under him as he pulled the skirt of her dress up to her waist. He put one arm behind her back, and sat them up so that he could pull her dress over her head and let it fall to the floor. He laid them back down again, as Elena used her newfound vampire speed to flip them so that she could work the button and zipper on Damon's jeans. He stood up, pulled off his jeans and boxers before settling his weight over Elena once more.

'Please Damon...' Elena begged. 'I want you so much.'

'What? Did you think I undressed you and let you undress me just so we could get dressed again?' He smirked.

'Shut up you smug ass.' Elena said with a breathless laugh as she brought his head back down to hers, her tongue tangoeing with his. He hooked an arm behind her back and swiftly undid her bra before removing the straps from her arms. He removed her panties before kissing down her neck, down to her stomach, and then kissing the inside of each of hers thighs before plunging his tongue inside her, eating her out. Elena moaned as Damon went down on her.

'Oh my god, Damon.' Elena said as she felt her orgasm building inside her. 'Damon, I'm close.'

'Come for me Elena.' His voice caressed her name, and with that, she came, Damon drinking everything that she was giving him. While Elena was recovering from her orgasm, Damon kissed back up her stomach, to her lips which he captured in a searing kiss. While he was kissing her, Elena felt herself getting wet again. Damon thrust himself into Elena just as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He pounded into her repeatedly as he got them both closer to their impending orgasm.

'Fuck Elena, I'm close.' Damon panted.

'Me too. Come for me baby.' Her words sent him over the edge into one of the biggest orgasms he had experienced. Elena plummeted straight after him, moaning his name. They both lay together recovering from their intense fucking.

'So...where were you wearing the dress to?' Damon asked Elena, who was wrapped in his arms.

'Oh shit! I was supposed to meet Caroline and Bonnie at the Grill for a birthday drink.' She sat up and reached over to her bedside cabinet for her phone, which was still softly playing the song she was listening to while she was getting ready. There were five missed calls from Caroline, and a bunch of texts from both Bonnie and Caroline.

_**Elena, your late. Are you okay? Text me- C xx **_

_**Elena, care says you haven't replied to her text. Where are you?-Bon xx **_

_**Elena. You're a half hour late! Where the hell are you? Call me-Care xx **_

_**Elena, if I were you, I would phone Caroline. She's getting pretty pissed.-Bon xx **_

_**-Elena Gilbert. If you are not at the Grill in 5 minutes, I am coming to find you. No matter what the hell you are doing- C xx **_

_**The last message had just been sent. Elena quickly typed -hey Care, sorry I got caught up with Jeremy. He was talking to Ric's ghost about my love life. I'll be right there.- Elena xxxx**_

'You'd probably clue Jeremy in before Caroline finds him.' Damon replied with a smirk as he stood up and pulled his clothes back on. Elena grabbed a fresh set of underwear before pulling her dress back over her head. She turned around and Damon stepped up behind her, quickly doing the ribbons up before turning her around to face him.

'Thanks.' Elena said as she went to leave her room. Damon grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

'I'll pack you a bag. You're staying at mine tonight.' He said. 'Now, kiss me beautiful.' She kissed him and grabbed her bag and pushed her feet into her ankle boots. She kissed Damon again as she walked past him. 'I'll pick you up from the Grill. Just text me when you're ready to leave. I'll have a bag ready for you in the back of my car as well.'

'Kay baby, don't forget my make-up bag though. It's on the counter in the bathroom.' And with that, she was gone. In her rush though, she had forgotten about her hair. It still looked thoroughly fucked. She walked out the door, leaving Damon standing there with a smile, knowing exactly what was going to happen when Caroline and Bonnie saw her at the Grill.

When she got to the Grill, she walked in to see Caroline and Bonnie leaning by the bar talking to Matt. She walked over and said hi. 'Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Jer was talking to Ric about my love life of all things.' She caught Matt's eye, who was subtly trying to tell her that she still looked thoroughly fucked. Elena didn't twig however. It was only when Caroline said 'Elena. Who have you been fucking?' that she realised she hadn't re-applied her make-up or sorted her hair out. Instead of denying it, she flushed deep red. Bonnie shot her a sympathetic look as Caroline put her appearance together with her lateness. 'You weren't with Jeremy! You were busy fucking someone! I want the guy's name.' Caroline demanded.

'I tried to warn you.' Matt muttered under his breath. Elena shot him a look that clearly said _You could have done a better job_.

'Okay. Fine. I'll tell you. I've made my choice.' Elena began. Bonnie shot her a knowing look, while Caroline looked eager. 'Really? Who? Please tell me it's Stefan.' Caroline said, grabbing Elena's arm in her excitement.

'Care, do you really think Stefan would let Elena go out looking recently fucked?' Bonnie asked. 'It's obviously Damon. Right Elena?' Elena smiled at her friends intuitivety.

'Yes. Its Damon.'


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

**I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while, but i've decided to stop this story for a while, just until i get used to being back at school and until i can get more ideas as to future chapters. I also want to focus more on my other stories Belief and Misunderstood.**

**Hope you understand,**

**Don't lose hope, i will keep updating when i get more ideas **

**If anyone has an idea as to what i could do as the plot for future chapters just leave me a review with a request. I'll look over all of them and i'll let you know which one's i will do. I kinda wanted to do one of either Damon or Elena's fantasy's, so i need ideas on what one of them could be.**

**All requests/prompts welcome,**

**Thanks for reading**

**Lucy xxxxx**


End file.
